


Victoria isn’t the Best WordGirl

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Identity, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Victoria is the Best... WordGirl? (S4E18B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: We follow Tobey’s thoughts during the whole ordeal of Victoria Best claiming to be WordGirl.





	Victoria isn’t the Best WordGirl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I couldn't help but write, after watching the episode.

“I am WordGirl! And I’ve been protecting the city all this time!”  
****

Tobey had to pause his walk down the hallway as he heard Victoria’s claim that echoed through the hall. He blinked, the words slowly sinking in, and just as quickly as they sunk in, he dismissed them as a mere fabrication.

Victoria Best was _not_ WordGirl.

Not only did they look completely different, there was also the fact that Tobey didn’t like her at all. She was so prideful in all the wrong ways, and her face couldn’t hold a candle to the beauty that WordGirl possessed.

No. It simply wasn’t true.

What did baffle him was how _easily_ everyone believed her. It should be fairly obvious she’s lying for the attention, but, of course, he seemed to be the only intellectual one in this blasted town.

He scuffed as he walked passed Victoria signing autographs for various students, shaking his head in annoyance, “Truly maddening,” he muttered. How dare she claim to be his ~~love~~ rival.

“Victoria Best is not really WordGirl!” Becky’s voice seemed to cut through the noisy chatter of students praising Victoria.

Tobey couldn't help but smile softly. At least there was one sane person in this town. Though, he supposed Becky didn’t exactly count, sense she was obviously WordGirl, despite the numerous claims she wasn’t, he still held onto his theory.

Even if she wasn’t though, he was still glad she wasn’t falling for Victoria’s act.

+

Tobey cringed at the article in the newspaper, silently wishing to tear it to pieces. He knew if he did that though, he’d never hear the end of it from his mother for destroying it before she had the chance to read it herself.

So, he left it alone, heading upstairs to his room to admire the _real_ WordGirl.

“You wouldn’t happen to know what’s going on, would you?” Tobey asked, flicking his gaze to the narrator, as he walked up the stairs, eyebrow raised.

“Oh, I know exactly what’s going on, but I can’t tell you,” the voice explained, “You’re not in this episode.”

Tobey rolled his eyes at the excuse, “Of course I’m not,” he muttered in annoyance, shutting the door to his bedroom, tossing his school bag to the floor and taking a seat in his rocking chair, “Could you at least tell me if Victoria is fibbing?” he asked, picking up the WordGirl scrapbook he hid under his chair.

“She is,” the narrator replied, “Now, if you excuse me, I need to change scenes.”

“Right,” Tobey hummed in reply, staring longingly at the various paper clippings that littered the pages of the scrapbook.

+

“WordGirl and Victoria Best are _not_ the Same Person!” the headline on the newspaper read.

Tobey smiled wide at the article, nodding his head in approval. Finally, the town was back to its senses. He glanced up from the page to find Becky standing a few feet away, talking with Scoops.

He debated on approaching her, congratulating her that her identity still remains a secret, but decided against it. After all, she’d just tell him she wasn’t WordGirl, but he knew the truth. She was the only one who could match WordGirl in every little thing, even beauty.

He’d never admit it, of course, but it was the truth. He loved Becky just as much as he loved WordGirl, and that will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, so feel free to leave one!


End file.
